I Love You
by liberal4peace
Summary: Lucian is angry over everything that has happened to his family. While Gabriel is gone, he takes out his anger on Vivian.


Gabriel had left to sign a few last minute papers in Vermont a few hours ago and Vivian was home alone. She had already taken a bath, got for a run, and brushed her hair and now she was bored out of her mind. Gabriel wouldn't be home until morning and there was no way she was going to call the Five. Esme was out on a date. Ever since Vivian had agreed to be Gabriel's mate she had been living in his apartment. It gave her mom and Tom some room and it also gave her and Gabriel some room. Ulf had moved in with Renata and her family for now. There was a knock on the door and it brought Vivian out of her thinking. She stood up and walked over to the door.

"Lucian! It sure is a surprise to see you! Gabriel's not here right now, but I can tell him you stopped by," Vivian said in a friendly, but final tone. Ever since Rafe was killed Lucian had been hiding in bars and getting into fights even more than before. Just last night Gabriel and Rudy had been talking about how they might have a problem if they didn't do something soon.

"I'm not here for Gabriel, Vivian. I'm here to see you," Lucian slurred. Vivian could clearly tell he was drunk and she was a bit scared. She was strong, but she knew that even with all of her pride, she was no match for Lucian Dafoe.

"I'm sorry, Lucian. I'm headed out. I have to meet my mom for dinner," Vivian lied almost smoothly. Her voice went up an octave at the end. Lucian took a step toward her.

"I don't believe that. You're wearing your pajamas. Most people don't eat dinner in their pajamas. Now, can we talk?" I stepped back.

"I'm sorry. I really am, but I have to get ready. Bye," Vivian starting closing the door.

"Vivian! You are the reason my son is dead! How could you do that to me? First I lose my wife! In a fire you could have prevented! Then your meat-boy kills my son! Did you think for a second how all of this would make me feel? You listen to me Vivian, you are going to pay for making me lose all of my family!" He had come so close Vivian could smell the alcohol on his breath. If he hadn't been so close Vivian would have been angry about him mentioning the fire. As it was she could barely get the words out of her mouth.

"You know that fire wasn't my fault. And Rafe was trying to kill him. Now please get out," Vivian wished desperately Gabriel was home. Lucian took another step towards her.

"It was your fault! And if you hadn't started playing with food Rafe would be alive! Your new little boyfriend will never punish you for telling that meat-boy about us, but I sure as hell will!" Vivian was now shaking with fear as she tried to find a way out of her current situation.

"W-what do you mean?" Vivian stammered. Lucian laughed.

"I mean that if any of us had told a meat-person Gabriel would have beat them to a pulp. But no, since he wants to mate Vivian she can do what she wants. I'm not letting that happen!" He yelled in her face. Vivian was holding back tears.

"You know that's not true! And even if it was it wouldn't be your decision to make!" Vivian watched as his nails grew longer.

"No! What are you doing?" Vivian was openly crying now. Even if she changed she couldn't fight him off. Lucian took a swing at Vivian and she fell backwards, a large gash across her stomach. He continued to beat Vivian. After a while he kicked her into a corner and left. Vivian curled into a ball and cried herself to sleep.

Vivian woke up to a sharp, stabbing pain in her head. She groaned softly and opened her eyes.

"Vivian, baby, are you ok? What the hell happened?" Gabriel's anxious voice asked her.

"Where am I?" Vivian asked. She saw the walls of Gabriel's apartment around her.

"Baby, I came home this morning and found you curled up in the corner, bleeding. There was blood all over the place. Vivian, what happened? Who did this too you?" She shook her head. There was no way she could bring herself to tell him. He put his hand on her face.

"Vivian, I'm not going to force it out of you. Aunt Persia said you're lucky you're not human. She said if you didn't have special healing abilities you wouldn't have made it.," He choked out the last sentence. Vivian reached up and grabbed his hand.

"Please, who did this? This wasn't right. Hiding it will only hurt you." Vivian knew he was right. If she didn't tell him all of the shadows would become _him,_ Everytime she was alone she would be terrified. She took a shaky breath.

"Lucian came last night. I thought he wanted you and I said you weren't home. He said he wanted to talk to me. He was drunk. He said that everything was my fault. Because of me his family was all dead. He said the reason you hadn't punished me for telling someone because you loved me. He said you would have beaten them to a pulp. Then he, he-" Vivian broke down crying and pulled herself into Gabriel.

"Oh, baby, that isn't true. I wouldn't have hurt anyone. Yes, you made a mistake, but even if you were someone else I wouldn't have done this to them." He wiped a tear from Vivian's eye.

"You know why I didn't want you at first?" He shook his head.

"I was afraid of you. You're strong and you aren't afraid to hit women. I was afraid that you would hurt me,." Gabriel brushed his fingers against Vivian's cheek.

"I would never hurt you. No matter what. We don't hurt our mates. Ever," He said.

"What if it had been me? What if I had killed those humans? What would have happened then? You would have had to punish me then," Vivian replied.

"Vivian I knew it wasn't you. I wouldn't be your mate if it was. I love you because of who you are. You couldn't bear hurting a human. You care about your pack so much, you would never do anything like that. So we don't have to worry about what could have happened, because it is impossible for that to happen." Vivian sat up slowly, but fell backward. Gabriel caught her and pulled her upright.

"I love you,." As Vivian said it she realized it her been the first time she ha d ever said the words. She didn't know what would happen now. She didn't know what would happen to Lucian, or how it would affect the pack, or even how the whole situation would affect her. All she knew was that although it was the first time she had said I love you to Gabriel, it definitely wouldn't be the last.

Hello, hello! I'm back! If you read my Twilight fanfics then just know that I will be back and posting the sequel and another story soon. This is my first B&C fanfic. How was it?


End file.
